The Storm Legacy
by justanothernutter
Summary: The Wizarding world is stirring again. The first year at Hogwarts changes the lives of everyone, but this year it pushes it's students in a completely new direction. The Storm Legacy is a hard one to escape. Entire OC cast. Set years after Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: You are reading fanfiction right now

In the Storm household, three siblings waited in front of a vast marble fireplace. The two blonde girls sat in front of it while the dark haired boy waited on their right side. Their collective pairs of equally blue eyes focused only on the empty hearth before them. It displayed no sign of use, no blackened stone or ashy coating. Yet the three were enraptured in the beautiful, seemingly inactive alcove. Eevee leaned so far forward in her excitement that she could feel the marble taking heat from the air. Her brother Dmitri pushed her back to sit with Freya, who affected an uninterested pose, leaning back and yawning every so often as if to say she would like to be sleeping as much as waiting up with them. As if she didn't care that the fireplace was a conduit for Dmitri and Eevee's school supplies for Hogwarts, and that they were leaving her in a day.

Freya pet a silky black cat named Nigel, a gift from their father two years ago. Eevee took him out of her hands and settled him on the ground in front of her. He would act as a sort of barrier from Eevee leaning forward unconsciously again. The fireplace would become a link between two spaces in a moment, and she shouldn't be sticking her head in there when that happened.

Dmitri leaned against the molding around the fireplace a second before it started shaking and he had to jump back.

A burst of green flame signaled the appearance of two packages wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. The official packages had no bows, but each had a letter placed on top in a bows place. The only difference from the packages Dmitri had received the last couple of years was that two parcels had arrived this year instead of one.

Dmitri picked out his supplies for the school year, and took her package from the now sooty fireplace.

Freya dropped her façade and peered over their shoulders as they set to inspect what they had received. Dmitri set his letter aside and cut the twine while Eevee opened her letter. Freya decided to help Eevee open her package, taking it and tearing at the brown paper.

From the offices of the Magister and desk of Supreme Registrar Xavier Oslo

Evelyn Storm,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts is a prestigious school and you will find enclosed a list of rules and supplies you need to keep up with the high standards set. Any deviation from the aforementioned list will result in any degree of penalties that befit the offence. Please take heed of this one warning. We here at the registrar's office wish you the best in all current and future educational endeavors.

Sincerely,

Xavier Oslo

Dmitri pulled out books and an alchemy set from the relatively small parcel he had opened while she was reading. "Look, exactly what the ministry said they would send."

"Don't pretend you aren't excited to leave Dmitri."

Dmitri separated from his sisters to sit on the couch. He threw a spell at the fireplace, and a fire sparked so quickly that a blink turned an empty hearth into a monstrous flame. Freya and Eevee stumbled away from the heat.

Eevee grabbed her supplies roughly. "You could have hit us with that."

He started flipping through his course books. "I would not have."

Freya gave Eevee the things she had been looking at. She sat down on the floor, now a comfortable distance from the fire, and started eating the Every Flavored Beans she'd gotten as consolation from their father.

Eevee sighed and sat down at the sofa to look over her books too. She'd gotten the cover open to Standard Book of Spells Year One when Dmitri dropped a letter on it, then settled on the other end of the sofa.

"That's from Miranda," he said, "She's meeting us at Platform 9 ¾."

Eevee looked at him in surprise, but he was back to reading his school books and ignoring her. She said, "But mother never goes to the platform."

Dmitri paused from turning the page. "I guess she wanted to make your first year special."

Dmitri retired shortly after that, Freya even sooner when neither of them would let her play with their supplies. Eevee stayed on the sofa and mused on what she expected Hogwarts to be like. Freya had read all the Harry Potter biographies and had told her to imagine the grandest place she could. Dmitri didn't tell her anything, so she could get the surprise he had gotten. She skimmed through her Defense Against the Dark Arts book a good thirty minutes after they left.

She was broken from her thoughts by a green burst of flame amidst the red and orange in the fireplace. She sat stunned for a moment. The ministry hadn't sent an owl to inform them they would be activating their restricted Floo to send something through. Eevee slowly set her book to the side and walked toward the fireplace at the same half speed. Once she got close enough to be in range of a stray ember, she could make out a white letter in the center of the blur of heat. It wasn't being consumed by the flames; thankfully the person who sent the letter must have anticipated that a fire would be going.

Eevee took a poker and fished the letter out, making sure it didn't carry fire with it before depositing it on the floor. She crouched in front of it and held her hand over the surface to check for heat. The letter was plain, the only writing on the cover being the name _Dorian_ positioned in the center in elegant cursive. Eevee abandoned caution and picked it up.

Her investigation could only go as far as wondering who would send a letter to her father through the Floo she'd only seen used a few times. The letter wasn't only sealed against fire; apparently it was sealed from being opened. She tried ripping at it for a while before she gave up and stabbed it with the poker. Nothing she did worked, or damaged it. After two hours the letter hadn't yielded to her efforts. The only returns were paper cuts.

She knew whoever had sent it most likely charmed it against anyone besides her father opening it, but she thought she could use the wand the ministry had sent her to spell it open herself. She couldn't. Still, she could keep it safe until she saw her father again and deliver it to him.

Eevee piled her supplies together, tucked the letter in one of her books, and went upstairs to her room. She packed everything in her suitcase, placing the book with the letter in it at the bottom.

She would keep the letter safe at Hogwarts, and in the meantime find out a way to get its secrets.

Eevee held her suitcase in one hand and Nigel's cage in the other. Dmitri was similarly saddled, and Freya played with the muggle money she was in charge of for the trip to Kings Cross Station. Their father hadn't come home in time to see them off, as Eevee had predicted, so Freya thought they should go the muggleborn way while they could. Adult Wizards needed special permission from the magister to travel through the muggle world, and their father wanted to keep out of his sight as much as possible.

An hour after leaving the manor that morning, they had arrived at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. Eevee expected it to be a little more exciting. After all, this was how Harry Potter himself got to Hogwarts. She thought there should at least be a plaque on the brick for the founder of modern wizarding society.

Dmitri had to pull Freya back from wandering away again. Eevee yawned.

He looked at Freya angrily.

"I was trying to find a bathroom."

"There is a bathroom on the platform, you can go there," Dmitri said, directing her in front of the pillar.

Freya sighed, but ran toward it at a wild speed.

Dmitri looked back at Eevee. "Come on," he said, before running through it himself.

Eevee waited a moment, but stepped forward into the pillar. It morphed around her, fracturing her vision into a hazy brick filled view of the platform. As she walked, the bricks cleared, and she emerged into the wizarding world.

Her siblings were waiting for her in the mill of people dressed in cloaks and robes. While she settled her dizziness, thinking that she probably should have closed her eyes, they came forward.

"I'm taking Freya to the bathroom."

Eevee nodded. "I'll find mother."

After waiting for Eevee to collect herself, Dmitri told her where Miranda was supposed to meet them and took Freya to find a lavatory she didn't need.

Left behind, Eevee had a moment to appreciate her situation. The bright red train was only a short walk away, sparkling as always from the clear sun shining off the metal. She would be _on it_ in half an hour.

A smile crossed her face for a split second before something crashed into her from behind. Letting out a strained yelp, Eevee fell to the ground as something heavy landed on her.

Eevee angrily squirmed into a sitting position, pushing a distraught brunette girl off of her. "What the-"

The girl, newly transferred to the ground next to Eevee, cut her off. "-Oh Jesus, I am so sorry. I was closing my eyes, and I was running, and I couldn't stop, and are you hurt?"

Eevee had picked herself up while the girl babbled. "I'm fine." She carefully collected a shaken Nigel's cage. "Although I can't speak for him."

"Oh no. I am really sorry." She peeked in the cage. "Sorry Nigel."

Eevee picked up her suitcase. "Really, its fine."

"Oh, well, okay… That's a relief. How 'bout we start over?" She held out her hand. "My name is Natasha."

Eevee grudgingly put her suitcase down again and shook the girl's hand. "Evelyn Storm."

Natasha let go. "I'm glad that's out of the way." She started collecting her things, including three suitcases, a backpack, and a messenger bag. "So many things have gone strange today."

Eevee picked up her own suitcase again. "Yeah, first day jitters maybe… But I need to find somebody, so if you'll excuse me."

"Oh yeah, sure. See you later."

Eevee nodded a goodbye and Natasha distractedly waved while trying to balance her ridiculous pile of luggage. She fumbled at the messenger bag and dropped her suitcase and Eevee went to find her mother.

She took her time, enjoying the bustle of wizards and the presence of magic around her. She sat on a bench, by the wall with a view of the train, for a while and watched the people of the station. Some kids were crying that their brothers or sisters got to go to Hogwarts and they were stuck at home. Thankfully Freya wasn't like that.

By the time Eevee did get to her mother, Freya and Dmitri were already there, standing by the regal blonde woman in silence. Freya interested herself in the floor and Dmitri shifted between looking around and glancing over at his mother. For Miranda's part, she was determinedly not looking her son in the eye.

Dmitri spotted Eevee first. "Eevee, it's about time, the train's going to leave soon. We've been waiting here forever."

Miranda looked over to her. "Evelyn, really. I had hoped to talk to you."

Eevee frowned at them. "Sorry, I had a hard time getting through the crowd."

Dmitri picked up his stuff. "Well, its too late now, come on."

He turned toward the train but stopped when Miranda asked Eevee, "Isn't your father coming?"

Dmitri said, "Not that I know of."

Miranda looked over to Freya. "Then who's taking care of her?"

Eevee answered, "Dad will come home eventually."

"Merlin, that man- She can't live on her own, she's nine. She'll live with my parents."

Freya looked up in surprise. "What?"

"But she doesn't even know them."

Dmitri said, "She's not your daughter, what do you care how father raises her?"

The train whistled, and Miranda shoved Eevee forward. "You're going to miss the train. Go, I'm not changing my mind."

Eevee and Dmitri looked at each other and then at the confused Freya.

Dmitri made a face. "Fine then, goodbye."

Eevee looked at her confused sister. "Consider it an adventure Freya," she said, taking her brothers lead.

Freya said, "Bye?" and they picked up their things and hurried to the train.

After they closed the door to the car behind them, the train gave a lurch and started forward.

Dmitri moved Eevee to the side so he could open the door to the compartments. "I don't see where she gets the nerve to criticize parenting. Not like she was the one to care for us for nine years."

Eevee hesitated. "Maybe Freya's better off at the Grandparents'."

Dmitri scrunched his nose as he held the door and Eevee walked through. "Oh don't you get all dramatic too. Dad would've been back soon enough."

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken Nigel. He would've kept her company."

He scoffed and Eevee let him search for a compartment.

"We've both survived fine so far, Freya is no different," he said, after they moved into the next car.

"Royel took care of us."

"Well obviously he didn't want to. He left as soon as the last H.E.L.P. Act was passed, good riddance."

"Don't say that, you know it's a lie."

Dmitri groaned. "Just stop, Freya is going to the Grandparents'. Everything worked out. Let's get to our compartments." He shook his head and continued walking.

Eevee followed him sullenly as he checked in each of the compartment windows.

"Are you looking for your friends?"

"Obviously."

"It's exciting I finally get to meet all of them."

He smiled at the window he was checking, waving to his friends. He stood straight and turned to Eevee. "Go find yourself some other first years. They mostly have compartments in the back."

"What? I thought I was staying with you."

He smiled. "No way, I haven't seen these guys all summer. Sit with someone else."

"But I don't know anyone."

"That's why I said find first years." He sighed. "Here." He reached out and unlatched Nigel's cage garnering a surprised protest from Eevee. The cat jumped down instantly, as if he was waiting for this moment, and sped down the hall. "Now go follow him" Dmitri prompted, giving Eevee a measured push after him.

Eevee looked back at her brother as he entered the compartment to a chorus of happy greetings. He closed the door behind him and Eevee reluctantly went to find her cat.

She neared the back of the entire train with nothing to show when she heard a commotion in the compartment to her right. She opened the door in a rush. If Nigel attacked random people, it wouldn't give a good first impression.

Her fears were soothed when a chocolate frog hopped out through the open door. She watched it hop down the hall only to have something pounce on it in the darkness. Eevee debated for a split second what to do, and turned her attention back on the compartment.

In the middle of a heap of papers, hiding under a book, was the girl from the station. Eevee rolled her eyes at the girl's fear; her tormentor was a chocolate frog. "It's gone now, you can get up."

Natasha was more frazzled than before. Her hair had come out of her low-set ponytails in places, and her clothes were twisted. She slowly set the book down and looked at the mess around her. "I only wanted to have a snack while I read about Hogwarts." She looked up. "Oh man you're the girl I crashed into before, I swear I'm usually more composed than all this."

Eevee walked in the compartment fully to inspect the damage further, and the door slid shut behind her. "I don't think a rogue chocolate frog is really your fault."

Natasha stood up and started cleaning. "No, it's the fungus kid who was sitting with me's fault. He gave me the stupid thing." She cleared off a seat next to the door and gestured to it. "You can sit down if you want. I'm going to try and salvage my notes."

Eevee took her seat and watched the girl sort through the mess. "Frogs aren't usually like that. They 're only supposed to have one good hop."

"Well this one was like a gremlin attacking me. Look, there are chocolate footprints all over my notes." Natasha held out the papers for a second, but then seemed to give up and shoved them all in her bag. She quickly cleared the rest off the seats, stuffing the papers in at random, and sat down with a huff. "I was going to get a good, proper start."

"Oh you haven't been doing that bad. You'll be fine."

"As long as I stay away from chocolate frogs."

"Who was the idiot who gave you that anyway?"

The two of them jumped when the door slid open with a thunk.

"Miss me?"

Natasha glared at the boy standing in the doorway. "Algae, jerk, did you have to do that?"

He smiled at her. "Hey Gnat. How'd you like the frog?"

"It was horrible," she said, causing him to frown.

"Who's this?" he said, turning to Eevee with his initial bravado. "Sorry, rude." He bowed. "My name is Algernon Agrippa Skylark."

Eevee looked over at Natasha, who rolled her eyes.

"He seriously introduced himself like that to me too. Just call him Algae, he deserved a fungus name after he started calling me Gnat."

She said, "Evelyn Storm."

He smiled broadly. "Nice to meet you Eevee."

Natasha scooted over to give him room to sit, apparently forgiving him. He sat down next to her, across from Eevee, while the door slid shut again.

"I said Evelyn."

He nodded sadly. "I know, but there has to be fair trade for 'Algae'."

"You really are an idiot," Natasha said beside him.

Algae looked at his seatmate. "Ouch." He shrugged. "But I can't really be insulted by a girl with Gnat for a name."

He smiled again when Natasha puffed up. "I never told you to call me that."

A knock stopped their bickering, and a second later the door opened again. A black haired boy stood there, a familiar black cat accompanying him.

"Nigel?" Eevee's cat jumped up on the seat and sat net to her. "Where did you find him?"

The boy rubbed his short cut hair. "I didn't, I saw him sitting in front of the door, waiting. I figured I might as well open it, see what happens."

Natasha peered around Algae. "We've got an extra seat if you want to sit with us."

The boy looked surprised. "Oh," he looked down the hallway and back. "Okay. Thanks."

He sat down across from Natasha and she smiled encouragingly. "My name is Natasha."

"I'm Eli." He held out his hand and she happily shook it.

Natasha motioned at the sandy blond sitting next to her. "He's Algae Skylark."

Algae leaned forward. "And that's Eevee Storm."

"Evelyn."

Eli nodded at them. "Nice to meet you."

Natasha gestured at his empty hands. "Do you need to get your things, or tell the people you were with you're sitting here?"

He scowled. "No, I was sitting with Victor and Fletcher Crow. Definitely Slytherins, if you know what I mean. I already told them to stuff it."

Algae nodded in solemn agreement and Natasha giggled at 'stuff it'. Eevee nodded along, as she worked at getting Nigel back in his cage.

"Did you guys already talk about what houses you think you'll be in?"

"No, not yet, but wait a minute." Natasha took her bag off the overhead, and unzipped it. She pulled out a copy of 'The History of Hogwarts' by Absalom Grey. "I saw a description of the houses in here somewhere."

Algae spoke to Eli, "I don't need to read that to know I'm going to be in Gryffindor. My Dad, Mom, Aunt, and Cousin were all Griffins. It's in my blood."

Eli shrugged. "None of that really matters, the hat picks for your personality, not your family." He rubbed his hair again. "Except Slytherin, but I think the pureblood requirement is supposed to be banned."

Natasha looked up from flipping through her book. "My teacher told me you genes do affect your personality. Maybe Algae's right."

Algae said, "What are genes?"

Eli shook his head. "Nothing important. I'm going to be a Ravenclaw and nobody in my family is one."

Natasha tapped the book page she had open. "Oh yeah, Ravenclaw is the one I was thinking of. I think that's mine too." She handed the book to Eevee, who had just flipped the latch shut on an irate Nigel's cage. "Do you want to see which one fits you?"

Eevee didn't feel like finding out how they would react if she said she expected to be Slytherin, so she accepted the book. She looked through it while Algae told Eli about the charmed frog, and Natasha told Eli about the idiot fungus.

One entry in, Eevee realized that she didn't know much of the other houses, except that Slytherin was the place to be. She never cared about the founder's and their ideals; history was her sister's niche. After rereading the entries three times, she closed the book and gave it back. "This is useless, only the sorting hat can place you, and it's impossible to judge yourself objectively anyway."

Algae considered her. "That sounded pretty Ravenclaw if you ask me."

Eli nodded. "Logical as I ever heard."

Ravenclaw- A thirst for knowledge, and respect for learning… "Ravenclaw didn't sound so bad."

Natasha smiled. "Yeah, and that means you can go to classes with me."

Eevee smiled back. "Eli too."

"Wait, no one wants to be in Griffindor with me?"

Eevee answered easily, "No."

Algae tried acting offended for a bit, but he had laughed along with everyone else. Later, Eevee felt justified in insulting him when he set loose another frog. While they avoided the aptly named gremlin frog, he explained how he managed to charm it and Natasha made jokes about Ravenclaw superiority. Eli and Eevee alternated between calming things between Gnat and Algae, and inflaming them.

The train ride went faster than she expected. They were in the middle of a conversation about Natasha's muggle life when the train lurched to a stop and they realized they had arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
